Te quiero puta
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Y Karín no pudo hacer más que observarlo, delineando con su mirada ese cuerpo de hombre que la enloquecía, sus manos ardían por tocarlo con devoción y lo peor...es que el maldito lo sabía.


**Advertencias:** Lenguaje mal hablado y escenas de sexo explícitos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sin fines de lucro, es sólo por diversión

**Nota Inicial:** Este fic está inspirado por la canción del mismo nombre: "Te quiero Puta" de Rammstein, les recomiendo que la escuchen durante la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Me hundiré con este barco_  
><em>No pondré mis manos en alto y me rendiré<em>  
><em>No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta<em>  
><em>Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré"<em>

_- Dido (fragmento de la canción "White flag") -_

.

.

.

.

.

**= Te quiero Puta =**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight_

.

.

.

.

Suspiró cansadamente mientras daba la vuelta por el colchón, dejando su brazo derecho sobre su frente y el izquierdo en su abdomen, mirando el techo sin mirar, pensando sin pensar, delirando con lo que es y a la vez no, cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, llevó sus manos al alcance de esos rojos orbes, observándolas a detalle, esas manos que adían al tacto de aquella suave y blanca piel, recordando el deleite de su sabor. Cerró sus dedos en un suave puño y mordió sus carnosos labios con frustración, cómo odiaba que sucediera aquello ¿es que acaso no le remordía saber que ella lo amaba? ¿No sentía pena por su sufrir?

Al parecer no, era un hijo de perra; volvió a su antigua posición, debía terminar ese trabajo o de plano reprobaría la asignatura, demonios ¿Por qué carajos era tan difícil? ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse a ingenie…ooh. Cierto, porque Sasuke estaba ahí. Se maldijo de nuevo, no podía creer lo patético que era su caso y lo verdaderamente enferma que estaba, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo es que el Uchiha nublaba de esa manera su raciocinio.

Restregó su rostro contra el cuaderno y comenzó a patalear cual niña chiquita, no quería soportar más este asunto pero simplemente no podía dejarlo…no quería hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que se había metido en un círculo vicioso del cual no saldría hasta que él la echara por completo, recargó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano mientras jugueteaba con el lápiz con la otra y, por enésima vez en el día, volvió a suspirar, chingado, si no encontraba una solución pronto la vida se le iría en suspiros en lugar de concentrarse en su tarea.

Mordisqueó suavemente la goma de su lápiz en un gesto sensual, combinado con el hilarante vaivén de sus torneadas piernas al aire podría provocar a cualquiera, definitivamente era una mujer sexy. Sus cabellos de fuego y esas gafas la hacían ver peligrosamente atractiva e inteligente, claro que lo era, pero estaba que se la cargaba la chingada con este problema en el que se había estancado, si no fuera por el hermoso imbécil de Sasuke no estaría así.

Se concentró nuevamente en sus deberes, podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, el rumbo de la asignatura dependía de ello, pero pronto sintió un peso sobre ella y un cálido aliento rozó su sensible oído, su puta madre, no había sentido a nadie entrar. Se quejó por lo bajo y su acompañante sonrió.

.

−No seas estúpida Karín, si sigues así esa integral no tendrá fin, debes usar integración por partes.− Acarició con sus labios la expuesta piel de los hombros de Karín. La chica se sorprendió, no esperaba tenerlo ahí ese día.

−¿T-tú que sabes?− Bufó molesta y excitada ante el contacto.

−Más que tú, eso es seguro− Soltó triunfante ante la cara de fastidio de su _"amiga"_ mientras se retiraba un poco, solo para quedar acostado junto a ella.

.

Y Karín no pudo hacer más que observarlo, delineando con su mirada ese cuerpo de hombre que la enloquecía, sus manos ardían por tocarlo con devoción y lo peor es que el maldito lo sabía, su sola presencia la tentaba, cada que Sasuke se acercaba a ella se convertía en el objeto pecaminoso de su frívola destrucción. Era completamente la fuente de su alucinación y lastimeramente el camino hacia su perdición.

Se sonrojó suavemente y con melancolía en los ojos sonrió, tan sola, tan triste. Retiró su mirada de ese cuerpo de tentación, no podía permitirse que él la viera tan caída, simplemente su orgullo se lo impedía, ese orgullo que aun intentaba salvar su dignidad ¿cuántas veces no quiso llorarle y rogarle, pedirle por lo que más quisiera que la amara? ¿Cuántas veces no se mordió los labios con rabia y frustración para no soltarle un te quiero? Esos _"te quiero"_ que no causaban más efecto que una risa simplona y un bufido de indiferencia.

Regresó sus pensamientos a sus deberes, dos integrales más y habría terminado todo.

.

−Maldito Sasuke sabelotodo− Refunfuñó la chica al momento de terminar el ejercicio en el que había estado atorada toda la mañana, él no dijo nada, sólo miraba al techo con distracción. Karín le dedicó unos segundos a observarlo y de inmediato lo supo.−¿A qué has venido?− Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado y en su exhalación se pudo percibir la desilusión.

.

−Vi a Hinata de la mano con Neji… ¡Neji! ¿Puedes creerlo?− Se llevó una mano a la frente – Debería ser ilegal que alguien más que yo la tocara.− Terminó de decir enojado.

−Aquí en Japón no es mal visto que dos primos estén juntos sabes, es muy utilizado en los clanes como el de Hinata, además ella no es tuya, no puedes monopolizarla de ese modo.− Dijo mientras seguía con la tarea.

−Lo sé, lo que me pesa es que alguien se me adelantó.

−Eso te pasa por andar embobado con ella en lugar de hablarle.

−Eres una arpía, estás satisfecha con ello, celosa.− Dijo Sasuke con el fin de molestarla, quería aliviar su propia ira.− Qué más da, me gusta mucho y algún día será mía.

.

Karín no dijo nada, no tenía sentido molestarse por algo que era verdad, estaba que se jodía de los celos, lo peor es que no podía odiar a Hinata, ella era más buena que el pan, no tenía la culpa que Sasuke hubiese puesto sus lujuriosos ojos en ella.

.

−Sasuke…− Lo llamó Karín, la duda la carcomía, tenía que preguntarle y saber en qué demonios pensaba.− ¿Por qué, si dices que te gusta tanto Hinata, te sigues acostando conmigo?

.

El pelinegro la miró fijamente y de la manera más simple posible contestó con un:

.

−Porque puedo.

A Karín casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas y la mandíbula por poco y llega al piso de la impresión, si hubiese estado parada se habría ido de culo ante tal declaración ¡¿Sólo porque puede? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sasuke?

.

−¿Qué?− Soltó indignada la mujer – ¡Esa pinche respuesta culera no es válida! – Gritó al borde de un colapso.

−Claro que es válida, tu preguntaste y yo contesté.− Sonrió el chico ante su reacción.

−P-pero…− Karín quiso decir algo para defenderse, pero no salió palabra alguna.

−Es muy fácil, cuando yo pido sexo tú simplemente me dejas porque también lo quieres.− Se acercó peligrosamente a ella.− Te afecta porque involucras sentimientos.− La besó suavemente en los labios cuando estuvo casi encima de su cuerpo.− Cuando se dio y hablamos sobre ello ambos sabíamos que esto terminaría cuando uno de los dos lo quisiera.

.

Sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, había accedido desde un principio a sabiendas de los términos del acuerdo, pero deliberadamente se había enamorado de él, no podía creer que había caído en ello, sucumbiendo ante sus encantos.

.

−Tienes razón.− Aceptó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a reaccionar a las descaradas caricias proporcionada por el chico, si Sasuke quería jugar, ella jugaría mejor.

.

Sasuke hizo a un lado las hojas y apuntes que Karín tenía sobre la cama para poder tener libre acceso a ella, chupó y mordió extasiado los labios rojos de la chica, bajando a través de su cuello, Karín gemía sin reparo, jamás se había cohibido a la hora de tener sexo, siempre había sido una mujer enteramente sensual.

Las manos de Sasuke poco a poco se fueron deslizando por su abdomen hasta escabullirse al interior de sus shorts…y más allá. La chica se dejó hacer, disfrutando del atrevido tacto, sintiendo el fuego arder en su interior. El hombre se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo, deleitando la mirada hambrienta de la mujer, oh divina satisfacción.

Retiró la ropa de Karín, dejándola completamente expuesta a él, lentamente le abrió las piernas y con su lengua comenzó un recorrido desde las rodillas hacia su centro, encontrando su jungla salvaje humedecida ante el contacto, se acercó a ese botoncito escondido, atacándolo a lengüetazos, mordiéndolo con suavidad, posteriormente introdujo su lengua en la jugosa vagina provocando en la mujer esos choques eléctrico que la hacían delirar por más.

Sasuke se detuvo y prosiguió a retirarse el resto de sus prendas, dejándole ver su miembro erguido en todo su esplendor, le indicó a Karín que se sentara y ella así lo hizo, restregándole su pene por la boca.

.

−Chúpamelo.− Pidió extasiado Sasuke, a lo que ella obedeció, dedicándole esa brillosa mirada pervertida que ponía cada que le hacía una felación.− Oh si, eres buena mamándola.− Exclamó el pelinegro mientras colocaba sus manos en el cabello rojo de Karín.

.

La mujer se la jalaba mientras lo introducía en su cavidad bucal y con la otra mano masajeaba sus prietos testículos, Sasuke gemía y se introducía más, marcando el ritmo. Pronto se sacó el pene de la boca y lo colocó entre sus pechos, comenzando a hacerle una paja rusa, cosas que Sasuke nunca objetó.

.

−Saca un condón.− Pidió a lo que Karín respondió buscando uno en el cajón, entregándoselo a Sasuke mientras continuaba con la paja. Este la apartó un poco para poder colocárselo, la empujó sobre la cama, colocándola en cuatro.

.

La penetró con fuerza, desatando sus animales instintos, ambos no dejaban de gemir ante el rítmico vaivén de sus cuerpos, disfrutándolos a placer. Sasuke no hacía más que acariciarla con vehemencia y ella no dejaba de gemir con pasión.

Ambos sumidos en un baile de lujuriosa perfección, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, oh maravilla de la creación. Continuamente cambiando de posiciones para poder profundizar la penetración, el sudor es sus cuerpos no hacía más que perlar sus lechosas pieles, cinco, diez, quince minutos y las respiraciones se volvían más agitadas, acompasando el ambiente.

Sasuke chupó los duros pezones de Karín y ésta sintió que el éxtasis pronto llegaría, uno, dos, tres penetraciones más y su vagina se contrajo fuertemente ante el clímax, provocando una reacción en cadena sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke quien por poco y deliraba ante tal sensación.

Sus cuerpos se dejaron caer pesados sobre la cama después de la explosiva faena, quedándose quietos en el repentino silencio de la habitación. Pronto Sasuke se paró y comenzó a vestirse, Karín ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, Sasuke sólo venía a follar, respiró profundamente sin el menor indicio de moverse, oh si, lo tenía decidido.

.

−Nos vemos…te quiero puta.− Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona a sabiendas de lo que causaría en Karín, obteniendo todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba.

.

Gozosamente se volteó en la cama, exponiendo por entero su desnudez ante Sasuke

.

−¿Jaa?− Exclamó con fingida sorpresa.− ¿Sólo eso? – Tomó un rojizo mechón, jugando con él.− Pues yo te amo puto y, créeme, te conquistaré.

.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo, no se había esperado ese ataque por parte de ella.

.

−Eso lo veremos.− Soltó indiferente y salió por aquella puerta.

−Oh si, claro que lo verás.− Sonrió en medio de aquella soledad, sumiéndose por entero a su nuevo plan.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

Muy corto lo sé, pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre este paring (que no me gusta para nada, lo siento) y he de admitir que me he identificado sobre manera u.u en fin

Está dedicado a Masdrako con mucho cariño, a pesar de que no me gusta me esforcé mucho porque sé que a él le encanta, espero no haberte decepcionado my master, no fue tan gracioso como deseabas xD En fin.

Gracias por dedicarme su tiempo y leer.

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
